


A Sirens Cry

by littleredloser3101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredloser3101/pseuds/littleredloser3101
Summary: A Siren does her job. a mermaid is born. Through pain there is light. kind of dark.





	

She was his siren. She was going to kill him if he didn't kill her first. She was a Siren. Born from the deep of agony and battle. Where the water is no longer blue and the fish beautiful but from the dark and no light can help you. Those born with the purest of hearts who meet a water filled end come forward with revenge to end those who will end others. 

She was born from that watery death with a cry on her lips. 

*Flash Back* 

 

She was quite a sight  
When I saw her that night

He found her by the Black Lake one night on patrol. She looked to be half dead with blood covering her strange clothing. He moved closer to the unmoving body. And stranger even was that she looked to be wearing men’s clothing. What an odd site to be.

With a bright pearl like glow  
Made her face that night

Her skin looked paler than that of the richest man. He could see every freckle that was an accessory to her face. He could see she once had a faint scar across the bridge of her nose. Through she was not a face he’d seen before.

Flowing hair that blends with the coral  
Lay below the ocean tops, shines that night

 

Her hair was a tangled messed. Weeks without washing it he could tell. It was a sight indeed. But what confused him the most is why such a creature would be here of all places. The safest place in all the world.

With metallic blue tail and fins  
Shimmered in the light that night

Deciding that he needed answers on said female he pulled out his wand and said  
"cuique lepos". Said body started to hover above the blood soaked grass. Hovering above the ground her arms limp at her side were covered in scale like scars. She must have been tortured for a while.

It had taken hours for the matron to fully heal the girl. Gazing upon her now she looked to be more human like. Her eyelids fluttered like a butterfly taking flight.

Eyes that ran deep through the sea  
That sparkle at the sky with secrets that night  
Her eyes were a deep colour like her hair. A warm chestnut colour. With her skin looking healthy see looked like a forest nymph away from her home. 

With her majestic appearance  
She searched the sea that night

She sat with up with the grace of a royal. Her head held high and a look in her eye that had no time to deal with the lower beings. How he could see them together.

“Hello miss, My name is Tom Riddle. Pleasure to meet you finally.”

“Mister Riddle” she bowed her head just a tiny movement in acknowledgement “ My name is Molpe”

I first saw her on a rock  
While she bathed in the moon that night

A few days have come and gone when he saw her again. Alone in a concealed area of the library. She was such a beauty he wondered why no one wanted to claim her. He approached the girl to occupied his mind often, with caution. 

“Molpe, how are you today?” 

“Mister Riddle, I’m faring well with being so far from home. I’m so glad I was offered to stay here for the time being.”

“I shall bid you good day Miss. Molpe”

“Good day Mister Riddle”

Waves graced her tail in a slow release  
She ran her fingers across the surface that night

The next time they meet was months later. Nearing the winter yule. Molpe was standing near the lake with sorrow in her eyes. The black lake had frozen over for the winter.

“Molpe is something wrong?”

“Back home the water only froze over once. A goddess was in rage and the damage was done with the people who worshiped the brothers and sisters. Many died that year”

He laughed at such a tale “You sound as if you were there for Greeks first winter” 

She hid a silent smile “I wasn’t no, but my soul was and looked very much different. Different times have different outcomes. How do you see yours?”

“Not for a while I’m afraid Miss. Molpe.”

“Always such a gentlemen Mister Riddle. We shall see how well you do” and with that she vanished. He was alone to think of her puzzling words. We shall see echoed through his brilliant mind. 

The song of her ancestors passed her lips  
Hit my ears that night

He was on patrol once again. This time he was in a uncommon area for students to go to unless they wanted somewhere private to be with their lover. He was nearing the garden of Helena Ravenclaw, where her ghost is usually seen by those who need her. It seemed very unusual this night up here. There was noise but not moans from lovers or cries from the dead Ravenclaw and melody that could kill any man. 

Oddly it was quite relaxing just to stand and listen to the tune, but one question remained. Who was singing such a song?

The melody soaked up the silence  
I fell to my knees with a cry that night

It was her, Molpe. How could he have not guessed. The strange girl who won’t leave his head. She sang with grace, one whose trade was to sing for the rich or royalty. What a talent she had. 

He stayed in the shadows and let her be, no matter how much he wanted to give into his heart desires and talk to her. 

She looked my way with depressed eyes  
Anger arose within her that night

Her eyes that could see into my soul. Did she know what he had done. That he, had killed and parted with pieces of his soul to stay alive forever? Not even his loyal followers knew. She couldn’t have known and she wouldn’t ever know. 

She glided through the water, daggers set on me  
I never made it through that night

One of the lesser beings had taken her to the dance. He had missed his chance, too busy making plans for his future and that future didn’t see her in it. 

He still watched with unmoving eyes. Her beauty was just too much for him to even stray away. A smile is what he saw. A smile that mere of a boy gave her. She had graced that boy with it. He broiled with rage at what could have been his. 

Pulled from the top to the bottom, the top to the bottom  
I let out a scream that night

His end was nearing. That bitch had said it would all that long ago. But how had she had known he did not. She was a curse. A plague that needed to go. He knew how to get rid of her. 

He sent many followers out to find her. She was hard to find. 

When he had finally found her she was in the middle of the ocean. A statue, down to the marble like skin. 

“Molpe we meet again”

“So it seems Mister Riddle. How do I grace you now? Shall it be lord or a lesser being?”

“I’m Lord Voldemort now and you will bow in my presence!”

“A women of my status does not bow to a mer lord. Only to the gods and goddesses. And you are not nor ever be one”

Closed my eyes to die  
I let out my final sigh that night

He was in rage. The kind that covered your eyes until it was over. He flew at her in his fit. Tumbling into the water below. 

Here she had the most power. Here is where she would leave in peace knowing the world was one step closer to being rid of his poison. 

Dragged from top to bottom, top to bottom  
A Sirens cry was the last I heard that night.

A victory was made. A lesser being survived only to be gone the next day. Good came out at the end of this day. A siren was killed. She worked hard and got under his skin. She did what she needed to do. 

*Present Time*

A girl was born with that of love. Joy filled, a life full and bright. Born by the sea as a gift. This little one born on this day would bring great power in her wake. Here her eyes finally see the first light.

“Hermione” was let out as a sigh that night.


End file.
